tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam's Inner Trial
After taking some bad advice from her counselor, Sam believes that a misogynistic bully has a crush on her and decides to ask him to an upcoming dance. Meanwhile, an arrogant rich girl discovers the true intentions of the bully, but is thrown into a dumpster along with Ashley, Fiona, Monique and Cosmo and each sent on a wild ride through town. Plot Cold Open Cosmo overhears a group of adults talking about how they met their significant others through their school dances. Cosmo scoffs at the predictability behind their meetings and remarks that he met his wife at a "shindig". One of the adults quickly corrects him, saying that shindig is another word for dance. Episode After wasting the school's funding on a short film that failed to make any money back, Cosmo hosts a heavily-sponsored school dance. The girls are reluctant due to the fact that there's an uneven boy to girl ratio, with most girls feeling that if they fail to go with someone it'll affect their social standings. The more prolific students desperately ask out the lesser boys, but are rebuffed and humiliated. One of the girls, Brianna, notices Sam is apathetic to the events. Sam claims that she has no interest in boys and would rather sit the dance out. Suddenly, a water balloon full of bacon grease is tossed at her by a boy, Voigt. Sam goes to tell Cosmo about what happened, but is redirected to the counselor. Voigt had been antagonizing Sam ever since he arrived at school, but the counselor claims that it's because he has a crush on her and is acting out to hide it. Sam doesn't believe her, but after Cosmo claims that attendance to the dance is mandatory, she sacks up and decides to seek Voigt out. Meanwhile, Brianna discovers that Voigt had bullied Monique and broke her walkman. Brianna reveals that Voight put bubblegum into her shoes. The two catch Sam and warn her about Voigt, though Sam ignores them. Sam asks Voigt to the dance, and after contemplating, agrees to go on the condition Sam slams her hand with a locker door. Sam perseveres, in the hopes of getting Voigt to stop bullying her and to see if he truly likes her. Voigt turns down Sam's offer to go to lunch, and he instead goes to the back of the school. Brianna and Monique catch Voigt outside and confront him over what he did to them. Voigt tosses them into a dumpster, where they find Ashley and Fiona dumpster diving. Cosmo arrives and scolds Voigt for not being in class, only for him to be tossed in with the four girls and with the lid shut and locked. Voigt sends the dumpster into oncoming traffic, as he and the girls try to make the best of their predicament. Sam's devotion to wooing Voigt takes its toll on her personality and common sense. She finds herself more distant from her friends than usual and willing to do humiliating things at Voigt's behest. Sam is confronted by her friends, leading to her breaking off her connections to them, claiming that they're ignorant over Voigt. At the dance, Voigt distances himself from Sam and insults her along with some other boys. The boys are uncomfortable with Voigt's rampant hatred of girls, and he responds by directly hurting a group of girls. Sam fails to catch this in time. Later, we see Voigt's plan which involves drenching the gymnasium with fish oil and expired liquid cheese. Cosmo, Ashley, Fiona, Monique and Brianna arrive at the school, having forgotten about the dance and Voigt. After Brianna brings it up, the five attempt to figure out if Voigt's up to anything, later finding what appears to be a bomb. Unable to deactivate it, the five rush in and push Sam out of the blast range, getting drenched in old cheese, mayonnaise and fish oil. Sam is surprised over what happened and talks to Voigt about it, but he pours paint on her and reveals that he hates girls. Livid, Sam uses her witch powers to destroy the gym and turns Voigt into a pig before breaking down sobbing. Colleen goes to console her. Meanwhile, Cosmo and the girls decide to keep the dumpster, but they discover it's been taken away. They see Mike gave an anonymous tip to the sanitation department and angrily chase him. Trivia * The episode is dedicated to Marian Corning, Elliot Strange's sister who was killed by her boyfriend earlier the year. Marian had been involved with an abusive boyfriend who got together with him due to similarly poor advice to what Sam received. * Sam's tantrum is comparable to the climax in Carrie. * Sightings in the airvents ** A box containing Star Trek memorabilia (pre and post original series) ** Boris gagged and tied up. ** Gaz Membrane cameo.